Project Summary/Abstract Administrative Core Yale Cooperative Center of Excellence in Hematology The Administrative Core of the Yale Cooperative Center of Excellence in Hematology will provide the administrative structure and support for activities of the YCCEH. Activities of the Administrative Core include all administrative and supervisory functions of the YCCEH and its administrative leadership, and the organization and supervision of Core facilities, as well as the planning and scheduling of the enrichment programs. All fiscal records and accounts for the Cores are maintained by the administrative core and are distributed to Core Directors on a regular basis. The Core provides administrative support for the Steering Committee, the Internal Advisory Board and communication with the NIH. Additional administrative duties of the Core include: administrative support for the selection process of research base membership, maintenance of financial records and fiscal accountability of the Center, coordination the development of annual reports and renewal applications for the Center, supervision of purchasing statements of Center budgets for distribution to Center participants and coordination of these data with the University?s Grants and Management office, and the NIH. The Administrative Core will facilitate the Directors? activities as scientific overseers of the Center, particularly with respect to the administration of the Biomedical Research Cores, Enrichment Program and Pilot and Feasibility Projects. It will also plan and organize Center seminars and symposia, arrange travel and schedules for visiting speakers, and publicize YCCEH talks to the Yale community and beyond. The Core will prepare for and organize annual meetings of the Center?s Internal Advisory Board s, facilitate, where possible, material for presentation, grant applications, and correspondence from YCCEH Core-related activity and support monthly meetings of the individual teams of investigators for the purpose of promoting collaborations and joint grant applications. Because it is the face of the YCCEH to the world, a priority of the Administrative Core will be to maintain/update the YCCEH website that informs all of the members of the Yale community, as well as those outside of Yale, of the services, seminars, and workshops offered by the Center. The Administrative Core will also ensure that there is seamless integration of the YCCEH website with the NIDDK Centers website. Finally, the Core will help leadership assess productivity of YCCEH activities by maintaining records of collaborations and publications containing data obtained through the use of the Center.